1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sun visor for an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to a sun visor provided with a vanity (toilet) mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various sun visors provided with a vanity mirror for automotive vehicles have been proposed. In particular, Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokai) Utility Model Application No. 61-117722 discloses a sun visor provided with a vanity mirror and a lamp unit, in which the mirror is attached to the back surface of a sun visor body and two lamps are mounted on both the side portions thereof, and further, the mirror and the lamp unit are protected by a pivotal mirror cover.
In this prior-art sun visor provided with a vanity mirror, since the lamps are mounted on both the sides of the mirror and therefore the mirror is usable at night under illumination, this sun visor is convenient for the passenger. In this prior-art sun visor provided with a vanity mirror, however, since the sun visor is usually mounted at a relatively high position near the roof of a vehicle passenger compartment, when a passenger uses the vanity mirror attached to the sun visor, the passenger taking a vehicle seat must stretch himself or herself, thus resulting in a problem in that the vanity mirror of the sun visor is rather difficult to use. In addition, since the sun visor cover for covering the mirror and the lamp unit is pivoted open upward to expose the vanity mirror, and therefore the free end of the mirror cover projects toward the face of the passenger, there exists another problem in that, when kept open, the pivotal mirror cover is obstructive or dangerous to the passenger.